Not a Bodyguard
NaB Cover.jpg|The cover Kia's dream.jpg|The dream from chapter 19 Snapshot 1 (10-03-2014 21-55).png|Hollow misunderstanding the letter 2 years of NaB.png|Drawn for the 2 year anniversary On the 18th of March 2014, Rvlakia Kavair (more commonly known as 'Kia') uploaded the first chapter of Not a Bodyguard, a sci-fi fanfic that focuses more on fans in the Crewdom as opposed to the Crew. The main characters are Kia herself (which could be viewed as self-centred) and her best friend Hatter (author of How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse); Kia frequently reiterates that the characters that appear in her story, whilst sharing names and some traits with real people, are not supposed to be accurate representations of their inspirations. Though not as widely popular as other fanfics, Not a Bodyguard known for its complex world and unexpected plot twists, and has a loyal following that directly influences the story progression. Origin On February 23rd 2014, Hollow uploaded a birthday vlog with viewer mail, including the physical copies of Hatter's story that she had sent. Kia sent a letter in tandem with this delivery and upon reading it Hollow mistook her meaning when she mentioned Hatter 'allowing' her to meet the Crew (Hatter had bought the Eurogamer tickets), stating "She's not our bodyguard after all". This simple phrase resulted in Kia creating a story where Hatter could be viewed as the Crew's bodyguard, but at the same time, wasn't. Synopsis "Hatter works for some of the most influential men in the world - arguably the most influential - and their associates. But hers is a solitary life led in the shadows and backstreets of the technologically advanced city they live in. That is, until someone who can turn everything she knows upside down is thrown straight at her. At times, quite literally." Trivia * Not a Bodyguard is the longest Crewdom fanfiction and is still being updated * Kia often uses acronyms, and refers to the story as 'NaB' * Cameo appearances and mentions are usually decided by who Kia can see in her Twitter feed * The story is split into 3 parts (Solid Phase, Liquid Phase and Gas Phase) in reference to the basic states of matter. A break of several months was taken between each phase Extract * 'Not a Bodyguard' on FanFiction.net The first word that came to mind was 'skyscrapers'. It wasn't unexpected. No one ever looked at the city and said 'that park is nice' or 'what a historic building'. No, the first thought would always be about skyscrapers, because that was all that there was; unholy towers encroaching on God's domain, glass panelled sides reflecting only the sibling buildings around it and sometimes the dark sky. A low frequency humming leaked from those containing the atmospheric convertors that were oh so important for humans to survive, echoing through the streets to even ground level, and thus to her ears. She hated being down here in the filth with the scum of humanity going about their sordid business and the thick Mist swirling about her feet. Given the choice she would be upstairs with the honest people, maybe even at the very top with her legs dangling off the edge of the building. Her face twisted into a tired smile as she remembered the one time she had been allowed to do just that, courtesy of her esteemed employers. But even she couldn't deny that the ground was where she truly belonged, as much as she didn't want it to be so. The smile faded as she tugged the collar of her coat up to keep herself slightly warmer. It had rained not too long ago but the intermittent wind signalled that only a few hours remained before the next storm cycle was due to begin. It was time to get off of the streets. Category:Fandom Generated